The Return
by Mazi77
Summary: How I thought the finale of season 2 may have continued


The Return

As Cosima lay in the bed struggling to open her eyes to Kira's call, she felt a familiar touch. Delphine she's here!? Her mind was calling out for her lover 'talk to me Delphine!'  
Slowly and painfully opening her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming into her room, Cosima looks into the beautiful face that she had fallen in love with, loved staring at, loved to touch, but one that hid so much from her. In slow ghostly tines Delphine began to speak " Cosima don't be afraid. I will never leave you. I will always be with you."  
As delphine's face moved away into the light, it began to morph into the young child like feature of her niece Kira. Cosima smiled at Kira but felt the disappointment, that came with expectations. Cosimas brain was working overtime.  
'am I dead? No I can see Kira is Delphine dead?! Oh my god delphine's dead!'  
Cosima had to force herself to stop thinking like this because Kira would pick up on the distress.  
Kira handed Cosima a book " Will you read this to me Auntie Cosima?"  
"Sure I will Kira" Cosima replied as brightly as she could.  
"It's special!" Exclaimed the little girl.  
Cosima opened the book and could only gasp at all of the formulas and equations that greeted her. The original genome. It was there right in her hands. It was surreal just a dream.  
"I told you it was special." Whispered the little girl.  
In the back of her mind Cosima could see the excitement that Delphine would show at getting her original information it was like she was in the room reading the book with her.  
'oh Delphine, why can't you be here to share this with me?' Cosima asked herself 'i miss you so much' Despite all the pain and hurt that had been caused by them both over the last coupled months, it still hurt Cosima to know that Delphine had gone, that she wasn't a cab ride away. That she couldn't just pick up the phone and talk to her. She hadn't gone by choice but was forced out by Rachel. All she had was the last email from Eskimo Pie. IT'S UP TO YOU NOW!

CHAPTER TWO

From what Cosima had been able to find out in the week that she had been gone from Dyad, was that Delphine had been sent to frankfurt in Europe by Rachel Duncan, so it could mean that she was as they said abroad or code for dead. Thinking of Delphine dead tore at Cosima's heart.  
Hoping that Delphine was thinking of her at exactly the same time Cosima thought "I will find you again Delphine, if it's the last thing I do I will find you believe me!"  
"Auntie Cosima why are you sad? I thought the book would make you happy?" Asked Kira.  
"Oh Kira I'm not sad, I'm just like thinking about how I can use the book, it is immense you know, suddenly knowing how you were brought about and created it's just like huge!" Cosima tried to put it simply even though she knew how smart the little girl was she didn't want to give away too much.  
"Auntie Cosima?"  
"Yes sweetie."  
"Auntie Cosima, I know that you are very ill, mommy told me, but your not going to leave us are you?" The sadness showing in the girls eyes.  
"No, sweetie I'm not going anywhere, it's like going to be super hard going for a while and I may become sicker before I get better, but with this" she waved the book gently "with this and what's inside I have so much to look forward to now." even without Delphine there. Kira settled into her side a fell asleep. When Cosima thought the youngster was asleep she switched on her laptop and waited for it to load.

CHAPTER THREE

Cosima had been in regular contact with her friend Scott since she left the Dyad a week before. She had set up an encrypted network that would allow her to maintain regular email and Skype sessions.  
No sooner had her computer loaded than it started beeping at her. Clicking on the Ice Cream icon which represented her encrypted channel, she saw that she had received 17 emails and they all seemed to be free ok my Scott.  
Starting from the top email received just an hour ago she began reading.

Cosima I haven't heard from you!? I hope everything is OK and my news from. A few days ago didn't upset you. Get in contact as soon as you can.

Scott

What news? What is he on about she thought. She continued reading down.

Cosima I need to speak with you! The one eyed monster is on the move! Be careful

Scott

The emails continued like that for a short while. Then she noticed one from ok my an unusual email address so she clicked know it.

Mon petit chiot,  
Do not forget je t'aime, je t'aime all of you. Stay strong Mon cherie

Eskimo pie

OMG was all that would go through her mind. The email was sent 4 days ago. Why hadn't she seen it before when she had been on her laptop.  
At least she knew that Delphine was alive. Clicking on reply she began to write.

Eskimo Pie,  
I had almost given up hope on you. How did you find this email address? I love you too Your Cosima

She watched until the envelope had finished flying around the page and the words Email Sent had come and gone.  
Gathering her thoughts she was surprised when the Skype ringing started, she smiled when she saw Scott's name flashing there. She answered.  
"Hey Scott."  
"Hey Cosima your looking well," the nerdy boy stuttered over the screen.  
"don't lie Scott I look drastic."  
"I just wanted to check in Cosima, see if there was anything you needed?"  
"Yeah Scott there is something you know! I need equipment and stuff and seeing as you are still at the hub maybe you could get some for me?"  
"What do you need Cosima?"  
"I have sent you a list as I need a few things. Also could you try and find out where exactly Dyad sent Delphine please. I know it's frankfurt but I need to know where so I know she is OK. I have not heard anything from her since that last email she sent me before she left." She felt bad lying but she didn't want anyone to know about having contact well not yet anyway.  
"will do my best for you Cosima you know that." Her friend smiled at her.  
"Thank you Scott. Also Scott I need some of the mess they gave me whilst I was there as the pain is just too much sometimes, could you like do that for me?"  
"Cosima you know that I will do whatever I can to help you. You don't have to ask me."  
"ok thanks Scott appreciate everything."  
With that she ended the call.

CHAPTER FOUR

Cosima felt Kira start to wake up next to her. She quickly and quietly put the laptop away and tried to compose herself. Cosima looked closely at the beautiful little girl beside her and her mind took her back to what she had seen earlier.  
'What is the connection between you and Delphine, Kira? Why could I see and hear her when you were talking to me? This is like mindblowing. Oh Kira if you only knew what I saw.' Kira seemed to be hearing what she was thinking. Suddenly without any warning the little girl said "Auntie Cosima, Delphine will find you again. I know she will."

The shock Cosima felt took her breath away, it felt as if the air had been sacked from the room. Struggling to stay calm Cosima asked Kira.  
"How did you know what I was thinking sweetie?"  
"I don't know Auntie Cosima, I just felt it." She explained.  
'OMG this child is psychic!' thought Cosima.  
Cosima just sat still in the bed and couldn't move. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to hide under the covers and wish Delphine next to her. Her beloved Delphine, and in the words of her beloved, I didn't mean to fall for you, but I have.  
This woman had been sent to watch her, to report everything about her, give everything back to the Dyad especially about her sisters. The betrayal had hurt, but the last I very that she had for this woman won over and all reasoning went out ofnthe window. It was like she was infatuated with Delphine, but this woman with her beautifully soft featured face and her delicate french accent, her amazing body, oh hell how she loved having that body close to hers.

CHAPTER FIVE

Meanwhile in Cannes, France, Delphine was sat in her hotel room checking her phone before she left the hotel for the ferry port. She was just about to put the phone away when it beeped.  
'Who could that be,' she thought to herself. Unlocking her phone she opened up her emails.

Eskimo Pie,  
I had almost given up hope on you. How did you get this email address? I love you too.  
Your Cosima

As she hadn't heard anything in the few days since she had sent the email she had assumed the worst and thought Cosima had become very sick or worse still died. Even her contact had messaged her. 'Oh Cosima, just seeing this message has made me so happy, we will soon be back together no more hiding no more Dyad. My defection has been worthwhile. Just getting your message is the affirmation that I needed. Oh Cosima!'  
When Delphine got on the plane to go to frankfurt she didn't actually think that she would be getting off the plane alive. With the Dyad's history of employees disappearing when going to new posts, it made sense to Delphine that was what was going to happen to her.  
So when she did actually arrive in frankfurt she was astounded to say the least. She had gone straight to her new employer to sign the paperwork and ask for the rest of her leave for the year. Saying that she needed to clear her head before starting work on her new projects. They had agreed as long as the had an itinerary that they could get hold of her if they needed to. It had been easy to get a false itinerary.  
Delphine still had 1 of the false id's that Leekie had done for her when she first met him as a final year student at university. She had wanted to go straight back to Canada but she knew that she couldn't not straight away. That was when she had got in contact with Scott. He could help her because he wanted to help Cosima and what better way than helping me back to her. Delphine's journey was going to be a long one but the result always made her smile. She would be back with her Cosima.

CHAPTER SIX

Cosima had dozed off and awoke with a start, the first thing she did was check her email to make sure that earlier hadn't been a dream. She let out a sigh no it wasn't a dream it did happen. Then she noticed the new message from Scott

Cosima,  
The gifts are on their way be with you soon. Don't overdo anything and stay strong Scott

Cosima smiled to herself and thought Scott was a truly amazing person.  
The cannula that Cosima was wearing was starting to become a nuisance. She wished that she could be free from it, that she could be free from everything that was destroying her from the inside out.  
Sarah came into the room and made her jump.  
"Hey sorry Cos I didn't mean to scare you,"  
"It's ok Sarah just a little fragile right now. You know lungs not working properly and all..." She joked.  
"Don't Cos! It kills me that I can't do more for you, that I can't help you."  
"Don't Sarah." Cosima struggled to stop the tears, hurting because the one person she really wanted there wasn't. Angry because she felt such a failure to herself, and sad because she felt like such a burden on everyone.  
"Sarah?"  
"Yeah Cos."  
"Listen if I don't make it..."  
"No Cos don't talk like this!"  
"No Sarah I know it's hard to hear bur it has to be said. Listen if I don't make it I want you to promise me that you will find Delphine for me. Find her and tell her I am sorry. Tell her I love her."  
"Cos, I'm not listening to this. What is it you always say chill and be positive. We will beat this, Alison, Donnie, Art and Fe are all here for you even Cal has said to let him know if you need anything. Delphine is somewhere Cos she will come back to you."  
Cosima wanted to tell Sarah about the book and about delphine's email but she couldn't, she didn't want to get her hopes up too high, she wanted to stay as focused as possible.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Before Cosima had left Dyad, she had given Scott a blood sample to analyse and had, had some scans done. They were done to determine the growth of the polyps and see if they were able to see how long she had left because she knew that she was getting sicker.  
Her lungs were getting weaker and weaker maybe beyond repair, so she thought about her options. She could have a lung transplant, but the lists were so long she wouldn't last long enough.  
She could try again with Kira's bone marrow, there was 4 more weeks to wait and she wasn't even sure she would still be around to do the extraction.  
She went to the Skype icon on her laptop and clicked on Scott's profile. The all to familiar ring tone started.  
"Er hi Cosima is everything OK?" Her friend asked with concern.  
"Yeah Scott everything is cool. Erm I'm just calling because I was like you know wondering if the results of that stuff had come back yet?" she asked.  
"Hold on let me justvcheck my emails." He replied as he disappeared off screen.  
"Not yet Cosima but your scans have come back."

Cosima could tell by his face that it wasn't good news.  
"Come on Scott give it to me straight. I can handle." She told him.  
"Er, ok, the shadows ofnthe polyps have grown and where they were only in your uterus and your right lung they are now staring to show in the left lung too and a few in your oesophagus." He looked sadly at her. "Cosima it's not looking good. Maybe 2 months tops if you don't get some sort of treatment soon.  
Cosima I want to meet up with you. When I get the blood results back. I want to tell you face to face rather than through this damp computer!"  
"Scott you know we can't risk anything, but I will try ok, it's not a yes but I will try. I am formulating something in my head. I need to you try and dig in the Dyad files and see if they have any of Kira's blood or bone marrow left. There is something I want to try but in all honesty I need Delphine here as she is the blood and immunology whizz." She wanted to thank him for giving Delphine her email but she couldn't risk it. Saying anything out loud meant that she was getting her hopes up and she couldn't afford false hope.  
"Now Scott go do D&amp;Do or whatever it is you do when your away from. Work."  
"I will call you in a few days Cosima sooner if I get the results ASAP." Scott waved bye and signed off.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sitting in the ferry port at Calais, Delphine was checking her messages,  
Hello Delphine,  
I have just spoken with Cosima, something is happening but she is not saying anything. How long until you will be back here? We both need you.  
I know everything you did, you did it it protect her, but this new idea she really needs you!  
If I find anything more out I will let you know, but please hurry it's not looking good this end.  
Please be safe and if you need any help at all, you know where I am.  
Scott

'what is that girl thinking,what does she know that sheets hiding, I need to know?!' She thought.  
The announcer relayed the message that her ferry would be boarding soon. Delphine looked at her watch 12:30am, so it was around 5pm back home. Silently she blew a kiss in the air hoping it would find its way to her Cosima.  
"3 weeks Mon cherie, 3 weeks and I will be near enough to help you but not to put you in danger." She whispered to the night.  
Back at the Dyad institute Scott was sat staring at his computer screen. He wished he hadn't lied to Cosima and had told her that he had blood results back. As they already knew the healthy blood cells were slowly being destroyed the way things were shaping up Cosima had 3 maybe 4 weeks. Not the 2 months he had told her. He felt really bad about not being completely honest with her about the blood and about being in regular contact with Delphine.  
The phone ringing snapped him back into the room.  
"Hello Genetics."  
"Scott."  
He recognised the voice immediately.  
"Delphine hey, why are you calling me here?" He asked.  
"What do you need to tell me Scott? There is something I could tell in your message."  
"Delphine! Delphine, Cosima only has a few weeks, you need to get back here."  
He heard delphine's gasp.  
" Scott I need you to replan my route. I'm on the ferry to England now. See if you can get me a flight from somewhere near Dover. I get there in about an hour I have a hotel booked for 2 days. So I will be available if you call. I will message you my passport details for the travelling arrangements. Scott thank you so much for this."  
"ok Delphine I will send the information over to you as soon as I have it. Should be with you within a couple of hours."  
"Thank you so much Scott, you're a good friend to Cosima."  
The phone went silent and Scott then busied himself with his computer making the necessary arrangements for Delphine. It was 2am local time when he said sent the new travel details to Delphine. She would be back in the states by Sunday morning which was 3 days away.

CHAPTER NINE

Cosima found that she was unable to settle and sleep, she found herself in the kitchen at 4am making tea. She felt her lungs tightening so she went to get the oxygen tank to put her cannula on. Within minutes her breathing became easier. There was something on her mind and she couldn't put her finger on it. Cosima got her laptop and switched it on. She went onto her scientific group on line called Evo Devo for us, strange name for a group but it had over 10,000 members. Cosima's fingers started to work their way over the keyboard. Fast and sure she wrote:  
Hey Guys, look I'm like working on a new project, it's ultra sensitive. I have 2 subjects. Subjectv1 had a respiratory disease and subject 2 has strong DNA to repair subject 1s damaged cells. The question I'm asking is, if I was to get a blood transfusion from subject 2 would it definitely help to repair the blood cells or would it have to be a bone marrow transplant? Opinions and discussions please...?  
Whilst she was waiting for a response, any response she finished her cup of tea. A few minutes later the alert sounded to let her know someone had replied. The reply had come from someone with the tag ; Immunology student0371.  
hey Cos84, as you can see I'm studying Immunology, my speciality being blood disorders. So this is a bit of a challenge as there are a few things you could do. A blood transfusion is a bit risky if the blood doesn't take, so if you are determined to go that route I would do a small test first to make sure that the blood takes. Alternatively you could do the bone marrow transplant, that would work well.  
Cosima replied,  
Thanks I will try that! Bye!...  
There was no time to see if there was a reply before Cosima switched off the computer.  
'oh shit! Maybe this will actually work! I need to speak with Sarah. There is definitely something special about Kira. Maybe this is it. Maybe I should ask Sarah for her blood too?  
So many questions were going through Cosima's mind that she didn't hear Sarah come in the room.  
"Hey Cos, what are you do I need up?" Sarah asked concerned.  
"Couldn't settle Sarah, got a lot on my mind. What with dying and all..." She cut off forcing herself to laugh.  
"Cos, please don't talk like that. I told you before we will find something that will help you..."  
"Sarah, I may have an answer, but give me a couple if days, I need to sort stuff out, but I will need to talk to you when it's time."  
"Ok Cos, but please don't think or talk about death. I won't let it happen. We will get through this." Sarah said, as tears started forming in her eyes.  
"Don't cry again Sarah, that maybe what just kills me off!" This time Cosima laughed a genuine laugh.  
"Cos, it's so good to hear you laugh."  
Cosima smiled then went slowly over to the couch with her books. 4hrs later she stretched trying to get the dull ache from her back. She lived reading but she couldn't stand the backache that came with it She leaned back and closed her eyes to the light above her. Cosima felt herself relaxing, and in relaxing thoughts of Delphine invaded her mind.  
She could see herself reaching out and touching Delphine as if she was in the room with her at that moment, she just wanted to touch the amazing woman that had allowed her to open her heart to such a deep and powerful love. She wanted to run her fingertips along the beautiful soft features of her face as she had done so many times, she wanted to kiss the amazing lips that seemed to respond to her. Cosima's heart started to ache for this woman. She wanted the real Delphine not the imaginary 1. Tears started forming and Cosima could stop the huge sobs escaping.  
Felix rushed outbound her.  
"Cosima don't cry pet." He soothed.  
Cosima fell into his embrace. She couldn't talk through the tears.  
"Cos please, I know your hurting but you have to forget her. You have to make the most of what you do have and not what you don't have. Anyway geek girl where did you hide the Pot? I think this calls for a joint don't you?"  
Cosima pointed to her small jewellery box and Felix made the joint. Taking in a small amount of the smoke Cosima inhaled as deeply as she could. All the stress starting to melt away.  
"See Cos everything is better with Pot." He smiled at her.  
Cosima smiled back at him, but still she thought of her Delphine, she couldn't not think about her.  
"Fe, I'm going to go to bed. This is knocking me out, doesn't help that I haven't slept much."  
"Ok Cos, I will bring you some food in a bit."  
Cosima waved in agreement as she slowly walked through to the bedroom.

CHAPTER TEN

As soon as her head touched the pillows Cosima slept. It was a deep sleep. One that made all her thoughts come to life.  
Cosima dreamt of being well, no respiratory disease. Of Delphine coming back to her. Holding her close, kissing her deeply like there was nothing else for her to do in the world. Once again she heard the words from a couple of days ago, "don't be afraid I will never leave you"  
In the dream Cosima was running towards Delphine but Delphine was moving further away.  
"You said you would never leave me, is it another of the lies they are making you tell me something and doing the opposite."  
"I'm here Cosima, it's just not time yet. We will be together soon Mon cherie, do not worry, do not be upset. You are with me Always..." Delphine's mouth went to say more but Cosima woke up abruptly. The sweat was running down her face and she was struggling to breathe as the coughing took hold. Gasping for air with each cough not even having the cannula on was helping. Cosima tried to take some deep breathes but it wasn't working the coughing just wouldn't subside. The coughing became hard and vicious that it felt asnif someone was trying to rip her lungs out of her body. She had never experienced pain like it before. Alison came running into the room.  
"Cosima?! Cosima?! Sit up darling sit up." but Cosima couldn't move for the coughing. Alison started shouting out and her husband came running into the room.  
Cosima felt someone move behind her and lift her up at she was sat up.  
" Cosima you have to breathe, please Cosima breathe!" Alison was telling her, the more Cosima took air in the more it felt like something was block I no her throat.  
Cosima made the motion to be moved forward so Donnie gently pushed her so her head moved towards her knees. Then Donnie started rubbing her back, then all of a sudden the blockage moved and Cosima brought up a large blood clot. The air rushed into her lungs and she felt dizzy. Donnie was still behind her but she could hear him gagging. Christ she would be gagging If she had any energy to.  
The coughing started to subside but still the odd little clot would come up. Cosima started shaking it was as if she was freezing, but she was in a hot room.  
"Alison?" she whispered hoarsely.  
"Yes Cosima."  
"I'm scared Alison."  
"Oh Cosima that is understandable, but remember you have us all with you. You won't ever be alone."  
"It's not that Alison, I want my mom and dad here, I want to start saying my goodbyes."  
"Shush Cosima, don't worry Sarah has called them, they are in Europe and are making arrangements as we speak to come home."  
Cosima was shattered so she just gave a half smile and nodded.  
"You sleep now Cosima, Sarah will be back soon, would you like Kira to come and sit with you? Once you have cleaned up of course," she said as she pointed to the blood on the covers and her clothes.  
Cosima allowed Alison to help her change her clothes and the bedding. Then Alison went and got the little girl.  
Kira came into the room slowly, a little frightened, edging her way up the bed "Can i come sit with you on the bed Auntie Cosima?"  
Cosima nodded, and Kira climbed onto the bed and snuggled up into her Auntie. Cosima smiled and felt herself drift off to sleep.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Delphine was getting frustrated, her plane to the States had been delayed twice already "merge" she kept saying to herself. "I don't have time for delays!"  
Looking at the departure screen it had been delayed another 3hrs.  
Delphine switched her attention back to the computer screen in front of her. She was trying to compose a message to Scott. But she was getting so frustrated she had given up. She had been looking through some of her old thesis' from when she had been a final year student at university. She had read about the bone marrow transplantation again. She had worked it out that with Kira's age and regenerative speed they could push for another extraction in 2 weeks rather than 3 and a half weeks. Also she had read in someone's paper that the genetics of the birth parents are also a good match, so maybe using Sarah's blood to kickstart the white blood cells. Delphine had to get back into a lab, test bloods and Get some results.  
'things are looking positive Cosima.' she whispered into the air.  
She clicked on the email and started writing to Scott.  
Scott,  
Find me a lab and get me equipment I have a plan. Get samples from Sarah, Kira, and Cosima and keep it secure don't let anyone know what you are doing please.  
Delays keeping me in England at the moment but hope to be with you in 36 hrs.  
See you soon Delphine

CHAPTER TWELVE

Alison was sat opposite Sarah and Felix. The atmosphere was tense.  
"Sarah, I really think we have to start making plans for Cosima's death. Even if nothing comes of it, at least we have plans in place. We need to be prepared. I don't like being the pragmatic one but as it stands Cosima is dying and we can't hide the fact anymore, and unless a miracle happens in the next week or so, we are going to lose the glue that holds us together. I hate to think about it, but we have to accept that it is going to happen.  
Sarah looked at Felix and could tell that he was thinking the same thing.  
"How can you both give up on Cos like this. We can't afford to give up on her. I wouldn't give up on you (pointing at Alison), Felix or Kira, so there is no way I'm giving up on Cosima!" she shouted.  
"Sarah we have to be realistic!" Felix retorted.  
"Stuff realistic! My sister needs me and I need her!" The tears started to fall down Sarah's face.  
"Hey hey! What's going on?" Whispered Cosima as she slowly wheeled her oxygen into the room behind her.  
"Cosima darling, you shouldn't be up you should be in bed resting." mother's Alison.  
"I have rested enough guys. Why we're you all shouting?! I know it was about me!"  
"Cos you know I love you, but really don't worry it's finished." Sarah said as she wiped the tears from her face.  
"Guys I'm dying you know not deaf." Cosima joked in her usual deadpan way.  
Felix tried to stifle a giggle but failed and that started Cosima off laughing, and then her 2 sisters started laughing with them.  
"Guys, I want us to laugh, like, just laugh like this when things get bad." requested Cosima.  
Felix piped up with one of his quips. "Cosima sweetheart, when things get bad I'm nicking your Pot."  
They all started to laugh again.  
'this is how I want it to be, my family around me, laughter not tears and a big doobie being passes around.' thought Cosima.  
Being sick sucked, she hated being stuck inside, yeah being a scientist you ended up stuck in a lab for days on end but she was a socialable person, she enjoyed the company if friends, that led her to think about what Scott had said a few days before, when he said that he wanted to see her.  
She wanted to see him too. So she picked up her cell phone and dialled his number.  
"Hey Cosima, is erm everything OK?"  
"Scott come over later. Let's have a ball, bring you battle batches with you."  
"You sure Cosima, it won't be too much will it?"  
"Scott just be here for 7 ok. I may even cook." She joked.  
"Takeaway it is then!" Scott giggled in reply.  
"See you later Scott."  
"Bye Cosima."  
Maybe seeing Scott would help relax her. Maybe let her forget just how scared she was that she was dying. Maybe just maybe she might forget about Delphine for a short while.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Delphine was sat on the plane, she was somewhere over the Atlantic. There was some old movie playing that she could not get into, she just watched the screen hoping it would help her relax because the next few days were going to be busy and stressful. She was going to have to hide away so no one room Dyad knew she was around.  
She started to think about seeing Cosima again. It had been 10 days since Rachel had sent her away. She was exhausted but she knew the end result would be worth it. And she knew that with every minute she was in the air she was maybe 50 miles closer to her love.  
Something was bugging her though. Something was wrong. She couldn't call anyone, she couldn't even check her computer. 'hurry up' she willed the plane to go quicker.  
Delphine got a pen and a piece of paper out of her bag, she started to write down some formulas that she could use in her work to help Cosima. She was trying to work out a sequence that would allow her to encorporate Sarah's blood into Cosima's, maybe as a stop gate until they could screen Kira's blood ready for transfusion.  
The pilot started speaking over the PA system.  
"ladies and gentlemen, we are flying at 35,000ft. The conditions are clear. We are estimated to arrive in minnesotta in 4hrs subject to flying conditions and air traffic control. Please sit back and enjoy your flight this evening."  
So I will be on US soil in 4hrs. So tomorrow morning I will be back in Canada. A small smile started to form. I am home.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Scott knocked on Cosima's front door with 3 of his friends.  
"Ok guys, just take it easy with Cosima she is sick so don't get her too excited."  
"Ok Scott " they replied.  
The door unlocked and Alison stood there looking at the men suspiciously.  
"who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Scott I work with Cosima."  
"Oh I'm sorry come in she is in the living room she has been expecting you."  
Scott walked in first and was surprised at the scene he was lay on the sofa, eyes closed and the oxygen hissing gently through the Cannula. Cosima had lost a lot of weight. She looked sick.  
"Scott stop staring at me and come and give you buddy a hug." She laughed at him.  
Scott moved forward and gently hugged Cosima. He couldn't say anything through the shock of seeing her like this.  
"Ok guys, sit down. Alison is just getting some food ready for us, then she is going to leave us." explained Cosima.  
Scott went and sat by Cosima, he seemed more nervous than usual. Maybe it was because he knew Delphine would be landing in the next couple of hours. He really wanted to tell Cosima but he felt it was something Delphine could do better than him and his bumbling conversations.  
"So Scott how's things with the enemy." laughed Cosima.  
"Oh you know Cosima same old same old."  
"How is Rachel with you?" she asked genuinely concerned for her friend.  
"She has her good and bad days. She is rocking the eye patch look though." joked Scott.  
Cosima smiled at her friend and felt a huge wave of love for him. He was like the geeky brother she wished she had. "I'm so glad you came Scott it means so much to me." She whispered to him.  
The young man flushed a deep red and began stuttering.  
Cosima giggled to herself. 'your such a virgin' she thought.  
"Cosima, the foods all ready, it's just finger foods as I know you don't have much of an appetite." Called Alison.  
"Thanks Alison." She replied.  
"I will see you tomorrow then Cosima. Gentlemen look after her. Sarah will be back in a few hours, Kira is with Cal, and Felix is somewhere." Alison informed them.  
Everyone said good night to Alison and she left.  
Scott reached into his bag and brought out a test tube, Cosima saw Kira's name written on it.  
"You found it!" she Exclaimed.  
"Yes I did, but i had to leave some there so they didn't get suspicious."  
"Oh Scott you're fantastic. Do you think we will be able to test it with my blood now?"  
Scott reached into his bag and brought out the needles and syringes he would need to extract blood from Cosima.  
"I thought this was what you were thinking about. Now I'm not very good and taking bloods better at genetic sequencing." He joked.  
Cosima didn't care. She felt as if she was finally doing something to help herself. Rolling up her sleeve Scott wrapped the tourniquet around her upper arm. Gently tapping at the veins at the elbow area.  
"I'm sorry if this hurts."  
"It's ok Scott I trust you."  
Scott took 2 syringes of blood then went and stored them in the fridge until Cosima felt as if she was up to doing the test transfusion.  
The equipment she asked for had arrived that morning, his friends had busied themselves with setting everything up for Cosima. In one corner if the living room she had her own lab.  
Suddenly Cosima started struggling for breath again. The coughing started and then all there was was blood. Scott grabbed the phone and rang 911, there was too much blood to try and deal with it on his own. Within minutes the paramedics were at the door.  
Scott explained everything to them, they worked over Cosima to put a tube in her throat to help her breath, but the blood was just everywhere.  
Cosima could only lie there unable to do anything. I don't want to die was all that went through her head. She struggled to stay conscious. She didn't want to close her eyes in case she didn't wake up. She felt herself being moved. She heard Scott's voice talking to her in the distance. Then it went quiet...

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Sarah arrived home to find a strange dorky boy sat on the sofa.  
"Who are you and why are you here!" she demanded.  
The boy looked petrified "Cosima is in the hospital, it doesnt look good."  
Sarah paled and had to steady herself.  
"I will take you to the hospital." He told her.  
Sarah was numb and just let this person take her out the house and drive her to the hospital.  
When she got there she stood outside and called Alison, Felix and Cal. Once she had finished on the phone she went to the nurses station and asked for her sister. She was directed to intensive care.  
Stood at the window to Cosima's room all she could see were machines and wires and tubes. Cosima was almost unrecognisable. Sarah started sobbing uncontrollably. After what seemed like hours Felix was with her and she fell into his arms.  
"Fee I'm not ready for her to go yet."  
"Sarah, we spoke about this before."  
"I can't do any of this without her Fee. Like Alison said she is the glue that keeps us together." Sarah couldn't stop herself from crying again.  
"At least if she is in the hospital she will be kept alive." Felix added positively.  
Scott walked over to Sarah, he looked distraught. She wanted to be able to thank him but all she could think about was Cosima. A doctor came out of the room.  
"What's happening?" Sarah stopped him to ask.  
"Ms Neihaus has been put in an induced coma, we have put chest drains in her lungs as they keep filling up with blood. We are going to remove her uterus. And we are going to remove her kidney and liver. We are asking anyone who knows or is related to her to be tested because we can transplant a healthy kidney and take both kidneys out. The liver we can replace that with good liver tissue as the liver can repair itself. As for the lungs that is more difficult. We will monitor Ms Neihaus to see how we proceed there."  
Sarah nodded at the doctor and he walked off. She went and sat in the chair next to Cosima's bed.  
"I'm not going anywhere." she whispered.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Delphine went through customs and picked up her bag. She made her way to the exit and to the car rental place. She switched on her phone. Within a few minutes it was beeping. Constant beeping. She set it down on the counter whilst she arranged the car to take her to Canada. She knew that in 4hrs she would be home.  
She asked out and dialled her voicemail.  
"Delphine call me as soon as you land."  
"Delphine?"  
"Delphine have you landed yet? You need to go to felix's place as soon as you get here."  
Delphine stopped dead in her tracks. She shut off voicemail and called Scott.  
"Scott What is going on? Why the messages. Please tell me." She begged the man.  
Scott was in tears down the other end if the phone.  
"Delphine, it's Cosima. She is in the hospital. Sarah called me a while ago and it's not looking hopeful. She maybe gone by the time you get back."  
Delphine stood in shock. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything she just felt numb.  
"Delphine, get here please she needs you."  
Scott hung up the phone.  
Delphine forced herself to walk to the car. Sitting down, she allowed herself to cry.  
Felix walked into his apartment. They hadn't been back there since the night Helena got taken. So the place was a mess.  
He decided to have a walk round, Sarah needed clothes, he needed to shower and...  
'hold on what's this' He thought as he noticed something glimmering by his artwork.  
He moved closer to investigate. It looked like a giant canister. When he looked closer it had Nitrogen written on the side. He turned it round and saw another label. HELENA EMBRYO GOOD.  
'What the hell'  
Felix didn't want to call Sarah at the hospital so he called Alison.  
"Hey Alison, do you know anything about science?"  
"Why Felix?"  
"Can you come round to my apartment now!"  
"I'm not in the area now Felix it will be a couple of hours. We are picking up Cosima's parents. They arrive at the airport soon."  
"Ok Alison just get here when you can please."  
There was a knock at his door, he didn't want to answer it, but made himself.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Scott, a friend of Cosima's and I think we need to talk!" Scott said as he walked in.  
Felix went over to the man and let him explain everything. How he was helping Delphine escape Dyad, how he had been doing tests for Cosima. How Cosima was working on something.  
Felix looked shocked and exhausted once Scott had finished talking. He got up and got the canister he had found earlier.  
"Do you know what this is." He handed it to the boy.  
"This is liquid nitrogen, and by the label something is being kept frozen, embryos. So I would say someone has left there embryos here."  
"my god I need to talk to Sarah." Felix sighed.  
There was a knock at the door. Felix went and opened it.  
"Delphine! Oh my god this day just full of surprises."  
"Hello Felix, Hello Scott, have you told him everything?" she asked.  
Scott nodded.  
Delphine sat down on the couch and took out her phone. She dialled a number.  
"Hello, this is Dr Cormier. Just to tell you that I have an emergency and I have to travel to France. I maybe back late from my leave." She paused to listen.  
"Yes I understand I will email you when I arrive."  
"I know it us an inconvenience but it is a family emergency. Goodbye."  
She hung up her phone.  
"That gives me an extra week before they come looking for me."  
All she wanted to do wad go to the hospital, but Scott had started explaining about everything that had happened with Cosima.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Sarah was sat with Cosima. She half slept not allowing herself to fall too deep. She wanted to be with it when the doctors came in to do their checks and tests. She wanted the reassurance everything would be ok. She had been thinking about Kira and what would she do if it was her. She knew the answer without thinking about it. She would do anything to make sure she was alright. Even if it meant giving up here own life. That was how she was feeling towards cosima right now. The nurse had walked in to check Cosima's vital signs.  
"How is she doing nurse?" she asked.  
"She is stable that's all I can say." she replied.  
Sarah knew that was just slang for she is alive "just".  
She walked out the room to stretch her legs. Then saw Alison walking down the corridor with 2 people she didn't recognise.  
"Hey Alison."  
"Sarah, these are Cosima's parents." Alison introduced them all.  
Cosimas parent went into the hospital room to be with their daughter.  
Sarah allowed Alison to hug her. They both heard the parents crying and moved awayvto give them some privacy.  
"Felix called me Sarah, asking me about science stuff. Has he called you"  
Sarah shook her head.  
"Come let's go outside for some air and a coffee."  
Sarah allowed herself to be led out the hospital and to a little coffee bar close by.  
Alison spoke for them both, saying that they had done all that they could and that we had to trustable gods now.  
"We haven't done all we can Alison. Cos asked me touring Delphine and I haven't. Itvqas the only thing she has asked for I I didn't do it. "  
"Sarah, don't beat yourself up, we have been dealing with so much. Any word on Helena."  
"Paul says he is 'looking into it' so I'm guessing he and S are involved somehow."  
Alison went quiet as if she was thinking about something.  
"Sarah do you think we will survive this?"  
"Alison, from what Marian Bowles told me, we are all at risk, but there were 2 groups of clones, the lab ones which were Cosima and the others, and the pre Dyad ones, which include myself and Helena and Rachel. Have you shown any signs of breathing difficulties?"  
"Erm not that I am aware." replied Alison.  
"Well take that ad a positive, because all the affected clones started to show signs of respiratory problems in there mid twenties."  
That information calmed Alison down a little, she didn't want to put her kids through this. She wanted to be around to see them grow up. She felt heartless for even thinking like that but that was the sort of person Alison was.  
Sarah asked Alison to take her home. She wanted to spend some time with Kira. Sarah arrived home to a full Apartment. She looked round at all the faces and Then she saw Delphine. As much as she didn't like or trust this woman. She was so happy to see her. So much so that she went over to Delphine and said just 2 little words to her.  
"Thank You."  
She sat down and told everyone about what the doctor had said. The silence in the room was shattering.  
Delphine spoke up.  
"Sarah, you know it may not just be Kira that could help Cosima it could be you also. We have to think about the fact it was your and her fathers DNA mix that made her. so maybe you could letter doctors test you, while we wait for Kira to be ready."  
Sarah hadn't thought of that. Then again she had been thinking that it was just Kira who could help her. She nodded her agreement.  
"I will ask them tomorrow, but right now I want everyone gone so I can spend some time with my daughter." everyone stood up to leave. Delphine walked over to Sarah.  
"Would it be ok if I stayed in Cosima's apartment?" she asked.  
Sarah nodded and handed her the spare key she had.  
"Look Delphine if Dyad come snooping round I know it was you who called them."  
"Sarah, I have walked out of the Dyad, they think I'm in France not over here. If they come snooping it will be because they are looking for me." Delphine showed a genuine fear in her face and Sarah began to relax towards the woman.  
"So you're on the run then? Who would have thought it eh!"  
Sarah walked Delphine tithe door.  
"Delphine, don't let her down please. She loves you, and I'm guessing that you love her else you wouldn't be here right now. Tomorrow go see her. I will meet you at the hospital at 10am."  
Delphine nodded and left the apartment.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Delphine hadn't slept at all, she had spent the night looking through Cosima's things, she had packed a bag for her to take to the hospital. Clean nightwear, toiletries and some books. She was just about to pick up the Island of Doctor Moreau, when a photo caught her eye. She went over to the bedside. It was just a small picture but it was of her. Similar to ghe one she had used in her I.D. Badge at the Dyad.  
'oh Cosima I should have fought so much harder to stay. Maybe we could have been on the way to making you well.' she thought.  
Delphine looked at the time it was 9:45am "Merde!" She only had 15 minutes to be at th he hospital. Putting the little picture in her pocket, she ran outside to get a taxi.  
When she arrived at the hospital Sarah was outside waiting for her.  
"I haven't been in yet Delphine. But be prepared because she doesn't look good connected upto all the machines. She doesn't lookalike Cosima at all."  
Delphine nodded she was preparing herselfnto see the worst. They walked. To the I.C.U and Sarah stopped outside the room. They both looked in the window. The room was empty.  
"What the f...?" they both said together.  
At that moment a nurse came down the corridor.  
"Excuse me but where is Cosima Neihaus she was in thiavroom last night?" Asked Sarah.  
"Yes her parents asked for her to be taken off the the ventilator. She is in room 281 on the second floor."  
Both women said their thank yous and ran to the lift. On arriving at Cosima's room they heard voices from coming inside.  
"Mom I'm fine, I think." came Cosima's small fragile voice.  
Both women smiled. "Let me go in first please Delphine and get rid of the parents for a few minutes. Then you can see her on your own."  
Delphine nodded and Sarah knocked and went invite room.  
"Hey Cos, glad to see you finally awake. You gave us quite the scare." she heard Sarah saying.  
"Mr and Mrs Neihaus could I speak with you privately please? We could get a drink and chat."  
Cosima's parent s did protest until Cosima told them to go and let her rest.  
Delphine watched as Sarah led the 2 elderly people from the room. Sarah gave her a little nod. Taking a few deep breathes she opened the door and walked in.  
"I told you've leave get some rest." she whispered with her eyes closed.  
"Cosima..."  
The girl in the bed threw her eyes open. Trying hard to focus on her.  
"Cosima I am here now." she moved closer to her and gently took the girls hand in her own. Kissed it and placed it against her cheek.  
"Delphine is that really you?"  
Cosima's hand reached up to touch her face. She felt the mole just under her lip. Cosima started to cry.  
"Don't cry Mon cherie, I am here now." but then Delphine started to cry too.  
Cosima reached up as if inviting Delphine to embrace her. They held each other what felt like an eternity. Delphine gently undone the hug and lay down on the bed beside Cosima.  
"I am home now Cosima, nothing is taking me away from you, nothing." she whispered into her lovers arms.  
Cosima smiled and nodded. She was happy to have Delphine here. To know it wasn't a dream. They both dozed enjoying the moment.

EPILOGUE

Cosima was jolted awake by someone shaking her.  
"Cos wake up, Cos!" she heard Sarah saying.  
"Are you ok you were shouting out in your sleep?"  
"I'm fine Sarah. Where's Delphine?"  
"Erm Cosima we told you she died remember."  
Cosima couldn't and wouldn't believe it.  
"How can she be dead she was laying with me just before."  
"No Cosima, she died while they operated on her. Remember she was a match for you. She died when they were removing her kidney. They don't know how it happened but it did. She died to save you."  
"No, no, no, no, no" was all that Cosima could say.  
"She made the ultimate sacrifice and commitment to you at the same time."  
Cosima remembered the vision and the words spoken "Don't be afraid. I will never leave you." 


End file.
